Fireworks
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post-An unlikely Bond. Monstropolis is having a fireworks show and our favorite gang of monsters is going to watch. AU


**Before I begin, I would like to say one thing: For One hot night, that was suppose to be a memory of Randall's, not a sick fantasy XD I'm not mad, I just wanna point that out *starts laughing for no reason***

**Okay, so for this one-shot, since the fourth of july is coming for the states, I'm gonna write a fic where Monstropolis has it's own independence day. Except it's not really independence day. If it was like the movie independence day then it would be cool. **

**ANYway, let us begin shall we? ^-^**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

The sky was painted a firey red as the now crimson sun slowly started to set for the day. However, on this night, no one would be sleeping. Instead, gathered in either parks or backyards, monsters were waiting for the one thing that comes only twice a year: Fireworks.

In the Oozma Kappa household, a similar thing was occuring. Squishy, Sulley, Art, Terri and Terry, were playing football in the backyard. Don was flipping patties while having a nice conversation with Mike, who didn't want to play football for personal reasons. Because, believe it or not, he was mistaken for the ball sometimes. In the kitchen, Randall and Mary were in the kitchen helping Squishy's mom make some celebration cupcakes. And luckily for Randall, that was his specialty.

"Wow, Randall, your really good at the kitchen." Squishy's mom complimented as they washed some dishes.

"Thanks." Randall replied.

"I'm good at the kitchen two!" Mary yelled happily, her face messy from the cupcake she was eating.

Randall chuckled before walking over to clean her face with a wet towel. Mary frowned but giggled as the lizard gently cleaned the blue frosting and crumbs off her face.

"You know, your _really _messy when it comes to eating cupcakes." Randall said fondly. Mary giggled and nuzzled him. "Hey!" Randall chuckled when she got a little frosting on his neck. "You little rascal." he chuckled as he wiped the frosting off. Mary laughed.

"Oh! This reminds me of Squishy's first birthday." Squishy's mom said fondly, "I even have baby photos. You wanna see them?"

Randall and Mary exchanged mischievous looks before looking back at Squishy's mom.

"_Sure_."

Outside, Squishy was actually able to catch the ball. But when he stopped he suddenly heard Randall calling out to him.

"Hey Squishy! How was the cake on your first birthday?!" Randall yelled from the back sliding door.

Squishy's face suddenly turned red from the embarrassment that was now coursing through him. "MOOOOOOM!" he whined, realising she must've showed them the pictures. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to react when Sulley, Art, Terri and Terry, suddenly tackle him. Everyone giggled before bursting out into fits of laughter at the odd pile they were in.

...

Jokes and laughter were exchanged as everyone ate. Randall wasn't much of a eater so he only ate a hotdog. Mary was eating a hot dog as well, except she kept on getting ketchup on her face whenever she tried to bite it. In the end Randall ended up having to clean her face again.

The two were now sitting on the grass watching the fireflies hover around them lazily. Mary was happily sitting in Randall's lap when she attempted to reach out and grab one.

"Tinker Bell!" she squealed happily.

Randall chuckled before caressing her hair lovingly. Just then they heard Sulley call them, telling them that the fireworks were going to start. The two eagerly went back to their chair and sat down, looking up at the now dark sky with hints of orange in the horizon. Squishy's mom had shut off the lights so they could see the show better.

And then, out of the blue, a small flare was seen before it expanded into a series of flashing colors, followed by a boom. Many others soon followed, lighting up the dark sky in an array of colors. The gang watched silently, transfixed by how beautiful they were this year.

Mary was sitting in Randall's lap, her eyes transfixed on the sky. Randall smiled and layed his head lightly on top of her's as he watched as well. The four year old smiled and layed back a bit. Even the fireflies, who are easily scared by loud noises, seemed as though they stayed to watch as well.

No more words were exchanged that night.

End

**X.X**

_**'Cause baby your a fiiiiiiirewooooork! XD**_

**I like fireworks :D**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
